Teh Kitteh Storeh
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: What happens when the pets that Carlos always wanted are only about 35% pet? Weird AU based off of "One Is Good, But Six Is Better".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I CAN EXPLAIN! Laura and I constantly caption photoshoots of the boys (we'd make a picspam, but neither of us know html) and I've been looking at the lolcats website WAY too much, its bordering on unhealthy. So...this basically spawned because of both those things...somehow. This is basically a crack!AU of One Is Good, But Six Is Better. Yes, I know, we are almost certifiably insane and we are LITTLE FREAKS! (So much BTR pun. Ish. Kinda.) ANYWAY. Well...here ya go. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or Nutella. Or anything else you recognize.**

"Guys, we need pets."

"Why the fuck do we need pets?"

Carlos glared at Kendall. "Since I gave Stella to my brother I've been lonely. And you guys like pets! You all have had pets!"

"Yeah, but we had to get rid of them. The guy we rent from doesn't allow dogs remember?" James said, pouting a bit. All four boys had had some kind of pets, whether it be dogs or Logan's lizard.

"But c'mon…he allows cats! Why don't we get a cat! Cats are cute and fluffy…" Carlos pouted, and then ran over to Logan, who was making dinner. "PLEASE Logan! Can we get a cat!"

The boys jumped as Carlos leaped onto his back, "Hey, I'm all for it. Convince these two." The aforementioned boy motioned to James and Kendall, who sat at the breakfast nook.

"Listen, you guys won't have to do ANYTHING! I'll feed it and pet it and play with it and PLEASE GUYS!" Carlos leaped over to the two boys, landing betwixt them, snuggling and hugging and kissing until he was just too adorable to say 'no' to.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos came home; his search for acceptable cats was again less than fruitful. All the cats were either mean, snobbish, or ugly. Then again, most cats were the first two, but he didn't expect so many _ugly_ cats.

Sure, it's the attitude that counts, but nothing seemed right. With Stella, it was instant puppy love. But he was happy his brother had Stella. The kid wanted a dog for forever and he was in love with little Stella.

So, he was hoping to find instant kitty-love. But he had been to every pet store within a thirty mile radius, and _nothing._

He was debating giving up his search, but as he sipped his tea (hey, if it were up to him, he'd be chugging a coke; but thanks to Kendall and his constant hard-on for anything organic and healthy, he was stuck with this damn tea,) he looked around the house, and seeing its emptiness made him want to keep on looking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carlos, what the hell?" James mumbled as Carlos scooted out of bed.

"I'll be back, I'm just thirsty."

*sigh* "'Kay…" James fell back into sleep.

The Latino trotted down the stairs quickly yet quietly, making sure not to disturb Kendall and Logan.

He nearly stubbed his toe in the dark, but he did eventually make it to the kitchen in one piece. He went to fill his glass from the tap when the trash cans clattered by the backdoor.

_Oh, fuck it what's that?_ He grabbed a knife from the block, trudging to their sliding door. It was smart to peer out of the large glass pane of the door first, in case this thing was really big and about to kill him.

But what he saw out of that pane nearly killed him anyway.

Two girls had knocked over their garbage, one sat on her haunches as the other rifled through the tin can. Sure, this was weird in itself, but it got more fucked up.

They were naked, with…_tails._ And what looked to be ears.

The little blonde was the one who was sitting, waiting for the one rifling through the can to emerge from it. Her hair was so light and _long_, the color almost matched her lengthy ivory cat tail. Her large white feline ears twitched in curiosity.

As the other came out of the can, she held a few different food items; the blonde immediately snatched their old Nutella jar from the dark-haired girl's hands, tail flicking and playfully smacking at the other girl.

The dark one had pitch black tresses, also matching her tail and ear color, with pale skin compared to the blonde's tanned complexion.

They were an oddity, and Carlos felt like he was hallucinating. How…how could _cat-girls_ exist? They were supposed to be confined into mangas and animes. But no, the more he watched these girls, the more he thought he _wasn't_ imagining them.

As he was watching the girls, believing them to be a dream, he has leant on the door handle, leaving the sliding door slightly opened and unlocked. In his sleepy state, he hadn't realized his error.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos yawned, stretching out his limbs and feeling languid. He loved late mornings, sleeping in and awaking at his own pace.

He decided to get up and make breakfast for everybody, assuming no one else was awake. James still slept soundly behind him, and he assumed Logan and Kendall would be in the same state.

He took the stairs a few at a time, making only dull thuds thanks to the thick carpet and his weight. The Latino heard some rustling, smiling, thinking Kendall and/or Logan had already awoken and the latter was already making fifty different kinds of breakfast foods.

But that wasn't what he encountered.

Sleeping on the big fluffy couch, sprawled out lewdly and intertwined, were the cat-girls.

The light one's ears perked up at the sound of his surprise, eyes popping open, looking frightened. She pawed her friend rapidly, waking the dark one. Instead of showing fear, this one looked annoyed.

Her nostrils flared as she leaped up, landing in the middle of the carpet on all fours, hissing violently, curling her fingers and sharpened nails into the carpet.

"Shhh, heyhey, relax…" Carlos was freaking out, but trying to sound calm. He wondered how the hell they got in, but it didn't matter, because, well, here they were!

Carlos brainstormed, trying to come up with a way to calm the vicious kitty.

"AHA!" he scrambled towards the kitchen, going through cupboards until he found the Nutella.

The boys dropped to his knees and sat down, a few feet from the still-hissing girl. He looked from her to the light one, who seemed a little less afraid. He made kissing sounds at the kitty-girls, comforting clicks and a low tone of voice, trying to calm them.

Eventually, the dark one seized the hissing, still glaring daggers at the boy. The light girl crawled up next to her friend, nuzzling her shoulder and bumping it. The dark girl dropped down on her spot on the carpet, lying there, yet ready to pounce at any moment.

The light one slowly edged over, keeping eye contact with the Latino. Carlos unscrewed the cap of the spread and dipped his finger into it, then stretched his hand out to her.

Her ears pricked, tail swishing in apprehension. He heard the dark one let a low cat-growl (he secretly thought it was the most adorable sound ever).

The light one scooted closer, finally within distance of Carlos' outstretched hand. Her eyes were comically wide, the leafy green color shimmering in the morning sun. She leaned forward, almost seemed to be waiting for an inevitable grab at her, but Carlos just waited.

Finally, the girl flicked her tongue out and licked at the chocolate-hazelnut substance.

But she leaped back about a foot and a half instantly.

Carlos just sat, holding out his finger-full of Nutella.

She leaned again, still keeping eye contact as Carlos smiled at her. Her lips quirked as she settled closer and started lapping at his finger.

The dark one snorted behind her. But still came up on her friend's left, eying Carlos suspiciously as she peaked around the place. It was a little awkward for Carlos when she came up, since her hair wasn't as long as the blonde's, ineffectively covering up her top half.

Carlos blushed, averting his eyes from the cat-girls private regions. "Easy, kitties, I won't hurt you." He dipped his other fingers into the spread and held it out for the dark one, who sighed and began lapping at his fingers as well.

"Damn you two are adorable! Seriously, how can two creature-things be this adorable!" The dark one growled again. "You don't—understand me do you?" the dark girl snorted and rolled her eyes while the blonde nodded.

"Duh! Of course you do! You are at least half human! Um, can you talk?" They shook their heads.

"That's sad, I'll teach you guys! First of all, my name is Carlos." The blonde sat on her haunches, looking adorable with the little smears of Nutella around her mouth, and plopped her foot in his lap, pointing to a little anklet. If you could call the string and laminated paper tag that.

"Laura, that's your name?" she nodded enthusiastically. "Does your friend have one?"

Laura reached over and grabbed her friend's ankle, making her yelp as she spun her around, giving her ankle to Carlos. She huffed.

"Katy," the addressed nodded in agreement, sticking her tongue out at the name, showing her distaste of it. "Well I think it's cute." Katy turned fully to him with hope in her eyes, her lips finally twitching into a smile. "You look better when you smile, so stop being so pouty! C'mon, let's make food, I bet you're hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, girls," Carlos started, loving how the kitty-girls explored the kitchen and dining room, then came back to beg for some bacon pieces (not that they had to beg much, he was happy to give them whatever they wanted), "when my boyfriends come down, you got to hide…cause, well, they won't be able to deal with this right when they wake up. They're cranky in the mornings."

Laura giggled as she sat at the counter, smiling contentedly as she picked at one of Kendall's beanies. After he had given them some large shirts to wear (them being naked distracted Carlos a little too much), he started breakfast for himself, the cat-girls, and his boyfriends. He was almost done with the girls' food, and he was starting James', Kendall's, and Logan's.

Katy sat at the dining table, knees up to her chest and under the shirt as she nibbled on some bacon pieces. The girl was a little obsessed.

"Carlitos!" James yelled from upstairs, making the kitty-girls jump.

"Fuck!" The girls looked wide eyed at Carlos, waiting for instruction. "Um, uh, shit. Hide in the bath—" he heard the sound of three sets of footsteps. "Shit! Get under the table, don't make a peep or touch anyone!" The girls quickly scrambled under the dining table.

"Who're ya talkin' too?" Kendall asked, voice slurred from waking up.

"No one! Not talking to anybody! Not like there are cat-girls or anything!" _Shit._

"O…kay?" Logan quirked an eyebrow, thinking Carlos finally lost it.

James took in a big breath as he slid down the stairs, "Oooo gimme that damn bacon!"

Logan sighed, "Such a bad Jew."


	6. Chapter 6

The boys sat down at the table and dug into their food, Carlos fidgeting the whole time, hoping the girls would listen to him.

Under the table, the girls had gotten a quick peek at the other boys in the house, and they definitely liked.

"Mew," Laura purred quietly at her friend, motioning to the one in the robe. The tall pretty boy was situated in front of the little blonde, almost seemed to be taunted her, but she knew different.

"Yeah the next episode gonna be ri-ACK!" Carlos felt a tail run up his leg and up his thigh, the silken fur leaving a tingling trail in its wake.

"What's wrong, dude? You okay?" Logan was a little worried about Carlos today, he was really jumpy.

"Yeah, yep, just fine!" He reached under the table to swat at the traveling tail, the tail that threatened to climb up Carlos' loose boxers.

Katy almost bit Carlos for the swatting, but decided against it. For now.

At the moment, something much nicer caught the dark one's eye.

The tent in one of the boys' pants. A very big tent.

She wanted to lick it.

She crawled over to the boy, careful not to accidently brush against anyone. "Meh!" Laura whispered to her, not being heard by the boys over their boisterous banter. It was clear that Laura didn't want to disobey their new master, but Katy hadn't accepted that fact yet. Therefore, she didn't feel the need to listen. Yet.

The boy in front of her was clearly aroused, by what/who she didn't know nor care, but she wanted to at _least_ get a closer look.

Meanwhile, Laura had got entranced by the boy in the robe, and how there wasn't anything under it.

While it was long, the boy had the habit of spreading his legs, which made the sides of the red plaid robe pull apart, revealing his engorged erection. Why any of the boys would be aroused at the dinner table during breakfast, the kitty-girls couldn't quite comprehend.

Laura wanted to slide her paw up his leg, wrap it around his thick flesh and watch him writhe, wanted to lap at the clear liquid gathered at its slit. She purred low in her throat at the mere thought.

The white kitten scooted closer, between his spread legs, absolutely _dying_ to touch him. She finally gripped his left knee with her right hand; it would appear to him that the touch came from his companion. Her fingers smoothed the soft hair on his thigh, the rigid muscle barely giving under her touch. She felt the vibrations of a moan travel through the room.

"Hmm, Logie yer a horny one this morning…" James moaned.

"Well yeah, when am I not?" The man chuckled.

"Yeah, but yer _especially_ horny today, huh?" James leaned towards Logan, initially going to mouth at his neck, when his knees bumped something that definitely wasn't…anything that should be there.

"GACK!" James leapt out of his chair and back, peeking under the table to see what _the fuck_ that was. What he saw, he didn't believe.

Two half naked girls with tails, crawling under their dining table, one getting dangerously close to Kendall.

"Fuck," Carlos dropped his head onto the table. He was fucked. And not in the way he was hoping.

"What're, what's, what the fu—huh? What the hell ARE THESE!"

The other two stood up and walked over to James, wondering what had the large man so flabbergasted.

Well, it made them speechless, too.

At the attention the two girls scampered over to Carlos, who was still sitting down, hiding behind him. Each of their heads poked out from his sides, staring wide-eyed at the three boys.

Carlos sighed, might as well give it his best shot. "Well, these are cat-girls."

"Come again?" Kendall yelped.

"Cat-girls."

"I heard what you said, but you gotta elaborate." Carlos sighed as he got up and walked to the living room, clicking for the girls to follow.

He plopped down into the plush carpet as the girls, again, hid behind him. The Latino reached over and petted the light one right behind her large white kitty ears, making her purr. The dark one, finally accepting Carlos as their new master (conveniently), rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"They seem to be mostly human, but with cat characteristics. Like the ears and the tail. But they understand English and I'm guessing they can talk it, but they just won't. They're really sweet and so adorable! I mean, look at 'em!" He motioned to the kitty-girls, both smiling apprehensively, yet cutely.

Logan was the first to relent, "They _are_ really cute." He said, shrugging a shoulder. The two tallies reeled on the boy. "Hey hey," Logan held up his hands, "we agreed we could get cats!"

"Well yeah! But not…cat-girls! How do they even fucking exist anyway?" James was getting a little hysterical.

Carlos laughed, "Who knows? But who cares! They can be our pets and they listen better and we don't have to potty train them and I'll feed them and pet them and take care of them, PLEASE Jamie?"

"They ARE cute! Look!" Logan was actually on the ground, playing with the dark one. He poked at her sides as she squeed and batted at his hands, giggling all the way.

"I—I don't—uh," As the little light one scurried over to James, eyes wide and innocent and smiling up at him, he admits he kind of melted a little bit. "Dammit all! Fine. But you better keep them under control." It's not like he knew what to do with them anyway.

The light one gripped onto his leg, hugging him tightly as Carlos and Logan high-fived and the dark one jumped on Carlos' back, licking his cheek with her velvety tongue. Okay, he admits they're cute. In a…weird, anime/manga bestiality type way.

Kendall yelped, "Don't _I_ get a say in this?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Carlos, they need to get cleaned. Look at 'em, all dusty and dirty." Kendall motioned to the girls, who pouted.

"But…they're…cats. Cats don't do water!"

"They're also part human. They can do water."

"True," Carlos thought a moment. Since they're part human, it shouldn't be too hard…did they know how to bathe? Possibly. "Girls!"

Carlos heard shuffling as he made his way to the large bathroom, "Okay, Laura, you're first!"

The blonde poked her head into the bathroom, wondering what she was first for. And then she heard the water.

It's not that she _didn't_ like water; she just…wasn't a fan.

Okay, she hated it.

"_Hssssssssshhh!_" Laura kissed at the sounds of water filling a tub. Nono, this 'bathing' shit isn't gonna fly.

"C'mon, Laurie, its only water, baby." Carlos walked over to Laura, taking her hand and leading her to the tub. He noticed she moved oddly graceful for, basically, a human on four legs.

The blonde looked in the deep tub; it looked like she could swim in it. Yeah, not happening. As Carlos diddled with the water and bubbles, Laura slipped away to hide. Katy just stared after the blonde as she went to the laundry room.

"Laura it's—where'd ya go?" He looked to Katy, who widened her eyes and shrugged. "Well then, it's your turn babes!" The cat-girl snorted as she went to strut away. "Oh no you don't!"

Carlos chased after the dark cat, finally catching her before she went into the laundry room, picking her up by her waist. She was amazed that the small Latino could pick her up so easily; it was like he was picking up a regular sized cat!

"Mrrrrrrrrroowww," Katy warned, a low cat-growl leaving her lips.

"Relax, Katy-Kat, it's just a bath and you'll be all clean and fluffy!" She rolled her eyes. Her tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

He walked them over to the tub, showing her the water. "The water's nice and warm, feel!"

When he sat her down, Katy dipped her "paw" into the water and bubble mixture, immediately pulling it back and shaking the water off. This _so_ wasn't happening.

"Aw, baby, c'mon! You need to get clean!" He went to pick her up again, with the intention of putting her into the water.

She bit him.

"Ow! You—you actually bit me!" Carlos pulled his finger back, little human teeth marks left in his skin. "You brat!" Instead of being angry, it was actually pretty cute to him. Carlos tickled the dark kitty-girl, the little feline squeeing and giggling and flailing.

"Mehhhh!" the cat complained, finally getting loose from the Latino's hold. He grinned at the girl, loving how her face was flushed and her slight cat-fangs poked out between her lips. It had been a week since he found the girls, and they already looked so much happier than they had been that night.

"Hey, Katy-Kat," the girl arched an eyebrow, asking "what?"

"It's still Laura's turn, can you get her?" The dark one arched the eyebrow higher, pulling a Kendall, obviously having the heady debate whether to give in her friend or not. She suddenly smiled devilishly, and Carlos was a little creeped out, he wondered how devious these girls could get.


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos had no idea how he understood the dark cat-girl, but somehow he did. When she led him to James, and gave that devilish smirk, he knew what he meant. It had become blatantly obvious that Laura had a not-so-small obsession with James. With how she always sat at his feet, slept in his room when he wasn't home, and followed him around said anything.

"Jaaaaammmesss," Carlos whined, walking over to the tall man and plopping down in his lap, ignoring that he was reading. Only he was cute enough to pull that off.

"What, Carlitos?" He sighed, only _acting_ annoyed as he wrapped his long arms around the Latino, nuzzling his neck.

"Could you help give Laura a bath? She won't get in the tub…"

This time he sighed in real annoyance, "Carlos, remember a week ago when you said you'd do _everything_ with the cats? Kendall, Logan, and I wouldn't have to do a thing?"

"Hey, Logan is volunteering!"

"But I'm not. They creep me out…" in all honesty, they didn't creep James out. He liked his family's kitties way too much. "It's weird enough that the blonde one follows me everywhere."

"C'mon, _please,_ I _promise_ I won't ask you to help again…" Of _course_ Carlos had to do the puppy eyes.

James caved quickly, "Fine, but after this, don't ask." Carlos pouted, but had a sparkle in his eyes. James was a little afraid.

"Okay, Laura's in the laundry room, I'll get her!" James went to the bathroom to wait for Carlos to bring the blonde cat-girl.

James was a little worried. While the kitty-girls _were_ weird, he _really_ liked them. They were cute, adorable, and so naive. He wanted to do _so_ many things to those girls, show 'em how _dirty_ they could get. What the mild boys of BTR could do to innocent little girls, such as these.

"C'mon, Laurie, Jamie's gonna help you…" Just as he thought, Laura peeked into the bathroom and as soon as she saw James, she bounded over to him. Nuzzling his thigh and rubbing her naked body along his. They never could keep clothes on the girls.

"James, mind if you get in the tub with her? She won't go in by herself."

"WHAT? You didn't tell me I had to do that."

"It's the only way she will…" Carlos and Laura both pulled the same cute, big eyed expression and James melted.

"Fine. It'll be cramped if we're both in here, so for today I'll clean her. You…go keep Katy out of places she shouldn't be."

"Will do!" Carlos said as he sped away, turning and winking at the last moment. Bitch.

"Well…Laura…let's…yanno, get this over with." He stripped himself of his shirt and let out the cold bathwater, refilling the tub with new and dousing the bottom with bubble solution.

Laura sat diligently next to the tub, waiting and smiling goofily at James.

James unbuckled his belt, today's loose pants falling to the ground. He shoved down his boxers and tested the water, finally just right and the tub full enough.

"Let's do this, Laurie." The cat sighed, while she was used to her new surroundings, she half expected some of her old life to come back. Her slave existence that her previous owners' had her in was tough and abusive. These new boys were sweet and caring, but that's what was expected of her, and she'd comply.

His face was one of confusion, "What's with the sad face, kitty?" Laura merely shook her head and reached for what she assumed was either shampoo or body wash, waiting for him to enter the tub.

"Um, what are you doing?" He looked bewildered, it was making Laura antsy. "Put those down, sweetie. Yer comin' in with me." Her eyes widened. Water was not happening.

He reached down to pick her up and she flailed, tried to escape his grip. But the guy was _huge._ Escape was futile.

James had his arms around the cat-girl securely, she wasn't scratching, but she kicked and thrashed. "Shhh, baby, relax, nothing bad is gonna happen. I'm here," he cooed, voice low and mesmerizing. James lowered himself and the cat into the tub, water hot and bubbles thick while the girl tensed up like a statue.

"Is…is there a reason you don't like water?" He asked, once they were fully seated, she betwixt his powerful legs. "Besides the whole cats not liking water thing, that is?"

Laura turned to look at him, eyes pained, hurt and fear shining within them. "I see, well, when you learn to talk…will you tell me?" She only shrugged.

He left it at that, he didn't want to upset the kitten more than he already did.

James was still getting used to the _cat_-girl thing. The ears, the tail, nails, teeth. Laura was a lot less scruffy than the dark cat. Laura's nails weren't broken and jagged; fur was smoother, fangs smaller. Overall, she looked tame. Her cat-ears were also slightly larger than the other's, but maybe they only appeared larger because of the bright white coloring.

What _really_ turned James on was her hair, (Well, one of the many things.) Her light blonde hair reached her waist, full and straight. He could imagine the silken tresses ghosting upon his chest as she rode him… She was so delicate; he doubted she could take all of him, though.

At these thoughts, his cock hardened instantaneously. He didn't even have time to will it to stop.

Not to mention, in the time that he was stuck in his thoughts, she had gotten used to the water, and was now starting to wiggle and play. James tried to scoot her away, but her fear of water drew her closer and closer to him.

"Eeep!" she jumped when some hit her face, and landed in his lap, erection straining between her cheeks.

The soft satiny fur of her tail didn't help either, as it twitched back and forth slightly.

James moaned before he could contain it, thrusting up into the friction her ass provided. His large hands found purchase on her small waist, he strained not to move her, or move himself. James' muscled thighs shook, abs trembled at the effort.

He was thankful when the little blonde rose off of him. But flinched as she turned around to face him, settling atop of his hard thighs. Laura gazed at his engorged flesh in wonderment, pushing away bubbles so she could see as he throbbed and pulsated. James had _never_ been this close to losing control; he always prided himself on the ability to keep it in check. But _now…_ this she-cat _did things_ to him.

"Laura if you don't…go…I'll—" he was cut off by a slim finger pressed to his lips. He looked up to her face, her lips were full and red as if she chewed the bottom one, cheeks were flushed and eyes were glazed over.

"Laurie…this is wrong, yer a cat—"

"O-on-only w-w-one percentz."

This time, he pulled a Laura, his eyes were so wide in shock. She had spoken. The voice was small, cracking under the use of her unused vocal chords.

"Talk again." She must have realized her action, because her lips thinned as she bit them shut, looking almost afraid to say another word.

"Laur-ahhh…" he felt such softness around his cock, trailing up and down the shaft and around. His fingers dug into the sides of the tub, in pleasure and also shock. Her _tail_ was around him. Stroking him, petting him. "You—you have to stop…" Laura gave him a small smile, moving her whole body forward on him, pressing her hairless crotch against his throbbing length.

"Laura," he moaned, "you _really_ need ta stop…"

"Y?" The little syllable came out as a whisper in his ear, making him shudder. Her long tresses were glued to her chest by the water, outlining her breasts like skintight spandex.

Laura made a little click sound, motioning 'up' with her head. James' brain was fizzled out; he could only comply at the moment. The _things_ this girl _did to him_.

When he stood, his cock also stood out proudly, right in the blonde's face. Nine remarkable inches of thick flesh arched out from his body, Laura fought her dog-like response of drooling.

She tapped the lip of the tub, signaling for him to sit, luckily he complied. Unlike the others, Laura _wanted_ to please this man. No, _needed_ to.

Laura pushed his knees widely apart, viewing all of him. The veins of his shaft pulsated, balls contracting sporadically, cock twitching maddeningly. She slid her hands up his thighs, taking time to admire the hard muscles, when she finally reached his erection. Fisting two hands around his length, she gave an exploratory pump, seeing his reaction. James bucked up, letting out a long moan, almost losing his perch on the tub's lip.

"Fuck, Laurie…this is so wrong…" She'll show him wrong.

Instead of going straight for the kill, she teased, nuzzling and kissing, barely there touches. "DAMMIT Laura, please!" She finally engulfed the monster, being careful of her slight fangs as she sucked, laving her tongue along the underside and head.

James' fingers tangled in her hair, not wanting to force her to take more, but silently begging for it. She complied easily, the little slut-cat.

James was trembling, and he couldn't help himself any longer. He thrust up into her wet cavern, and she took him deeper, almost reaching her throat.

He fucked her mouth furiously, hips going crazy. No, he wasn't going to cum like this. He needed more. James needed to fuck her. _Now._

James pulled the kitty-girl off; Laura gasped for air and from the suddenness of his actions. He dropped back into the tub, taking her with him, in the same position they were minutes beforehand.

"Laura," he growled out, "I told you to stop," she whimpered as he gave her light hair a tug, "and you didn't." He kissed and bit along her neck, leaving dark marks in her tanned skin. She was _his_. Let the world see, he didn't care.

James held her still, one hand on her back, as the other pinched and twisted at her nipple, hard and quick little flicks. "Like that, kitty? Bet ya do. Yer such a beautiful little slut-cat, practically begging for it already. Truth be told, its gonna be so hard and fast yer head will spin and never wanna sit straight again." He pulled Laura forward, pussy rubbing along his dick, "Once you've had mine, you'll never want another. Except for my boys, oh you'll _definitely_ want my boys'. Wait til yer between me and Logan, _fuck_." He couldn't take anymore of his dirty talk, not while Laura mewled and whined, completely in submission to him. Laura acted like this was her first time being fucked.

His hands trailed down her abdomen, left hand grabbing her hip, the other going lower. James' thumb pressed against her clit sporadically, randomly, in a jagged rhythm that drove her insane. She howled like the cat she was.

"_Ja-j-Jaaamesssss…" _She hissed, and that did him in.

James lifted Laura up, grabbing the base of his cock and aligning it to her slick opening, he wanted to just _thrust_, but not many people were used to his gargantuan length and thickness. He had to go slow.

Just as he started lowering her down, there was extreme resistance. Unnatural amount of resistance, for someone who should know how to do this.

"L-Laura?" he cursed himself for stammering, "Have you—have you done _this_?" He punctuated the word with a push upwards, she screeched as he felt the resistance give way. _Oh my fucking shit._

"Yer a fucking _virgin?_" She was hissing, nails digging into his shoulders painfully (cat nails, ow). Tears ran down her face, eyes red from crying already. James felt like an ass to say the least.

As he went to maneuver her off, he squeezed her nails deeper, "OW!" he gave a 'wtf' face.

She only shook her head.

"You…still want this?"

She nodded. _Fuck._ His cock grew harder, if that was possible.

"Dammit, Laurie, yer gonna kill me." She only answered by dropping herself onto him fully.

James, honest to god, felt like screaming himself. She was as tight as Kendall and Carlos _combined_ because of her innocence, and he felt like he was going to die and go to heaven right there.

But, James found the strength to prevent his orgasm, as it was _right there._ Laura smirked, the catty bitch, and started riding him, just as his fantasies foretold.

Laura rolled her hips and bounced in an erratic rhythm, meowing and mewling at the intense pleasure coursing through her being. She was stretched tight and felt as if she'd never go back, she felt James _molding her for himself_.

Her face was beautiful like this, contorted in extreme pleasure, lips drawn back in a hiss and eyes shut tight. James wanted to kiss her, so he did.

His fingers, yet again, tangled in her tresses as he pulled her to him, lips colliding violently as he easily took control. Her tongue was velvet and reminiscent of a cat's, but she tasted of…he didn't even know. Let's just chalk it up to _godly things._ The same section where his boys' tastes were located in.

James pistoned into her violently, he could feel when he hit her cervix, probably bruising it as she screeched again. "_Jaaaammesss!"_ God, he loved her voice.

A few more thrusts and he was _there._ His thumb found her clit again, teasing and tweaking, as her orgasm ripped through her, tightening around his cock and milking him of _everything_. Their lips met again and it seemed to add another puzzle piece to his life, if that made any sense. He filled her to the brim, cum trickling out of her opening as they came down from, what felt to be, heaven.

Laura lay upon his chest, breathing irregular and muscles still contracting. James didn't want to leave yet, he stayed inside her (Hard, still. How, he didn't know.) until they had to move due to the water's decreasing temperature.

She purred softly on his chest as he picked her up and dried her, paying extra attention to her sore areas. James finally carried her, wedding style, to his bedroom. Where he knew she loved to sleep, purring all the way. This time, he didn't mind sharing a bed with his kitty. Hell, he even felt like purring with her.


End file.
